Computers are used for many tasks today. Those tasks often require a user input, such as data entry or operational instructions, entered into a fields known as input destinations. In order to enter user input into one of said input destinations, a user must select the window containing the input destination as the focus, or foreground, window. Sometimes during user input into an input destination, however, focus is diverted from the input destination by, for example, accidentally selecting the desktop or a background window assuming the foreground focus. Situations where a background window assumes the focus, and user input, of an input destination include a background window prompting an error dialogue window, alerting a user that a process is complete, displaying the opening of a new application (or instance thereof), displaying the receipt of new data/information, or prompting required user input/output. When a new input destination assumes the focus of the original input destination, the current user input, whether it be clicking, typing, scrolling, etc., is entered into the new input destination rather than the original input destination, often causing an undesirable result.